When Friends Play Matchmaker
by Sessho'sAngel
Summary: What happens when Sesshoumaru lets the guys talk him into a night out? What happens when Kagome lets the girls talk her into putting the books away? Sounds like an interesting meeting of the sexes, no? Kinda song fic inspired by J. Holiday's Bed
1. Getting There is Half the Fun!

**Author's Note: Well I just posted the epilogue of my first story last night, and I find that now I can't stop myself or my muse from posting. So here's the first chapter of another fic I've been dreaming up for a while.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**When Friends Play Match Maker**

**Chapter 1: Getting There is Half the Fun!!**

"**Oh come on Kagome! You've been **_**studying **_**all week!" Ayame whined.**

"**Yeah, and exams are already over!" Kikyo added with exasperation.**

"**It wont' hurt anything Kagome. It's summer, lets enjoy the break." Sango added calmly.**

**Ayame, Sango, Kikyo, and Kagome were juniors at Tokyo University. But exams were finally over and it's time for summer break! Naturally, Kagome still has her nose in her books, while everyone else is ready to get out and away for the night.**

"**If I agree to go will you stop whining Ayame?" Kagome asked teasingly, a smile pulling at her lips.**

"**Yes, I promise not to whine like a pup, if you promise not to touch those books for the rest of the summer. Deal?" Ayame asked, holding her hand out for Kagome to shake, a wide grin plastered across her face.**

"**Now, now… Ayame, Kagome; lets not make promises we can't keep." Kikyo remarked as Sango giggled in agreement.**

"**Alright ladies, let's get ready to go!" Kagome said putting away her books.**

"**Finally!" Ayame shouted as she tore off to the closet they shared before any of the other girls could blink.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Inuyasha, if you don't leave me to my work…" the statement was left unfinished but Inuyasha knew the threat there.**

"**What work?! Look bro, it's summer and we're just starting our senior year next semester. It's not like you're working for Dad yet." Inuyasha said in hopes of convincing his brother to get to get out and relax.**

"**Yeah, come on Sesshoumaru! We're going to this new club." Koga added know that Sesshoumaru preferred to check out new clubs on opening night.**

"**Besides, if you come out tonight you'll be able to relax and get more work done when you get back." Miroku added, trying to appeal to Sesshoumaru's logical mind.**

"**Alright, I'll go on one condition," Sesshoumaru said, pausing to get everyone's attention.**

"**And that is…" the boys asked in unison.**

"**I'm NOT drinking," Sesshoumaru replied**

"**But, that defeats the purpose in making you go in the first place." Inuyasha said looking at his none-to-amused brother. Sesshoumaru was still trying to put the last drinking fiasco behind him.**

"**Done. Now, I don't know about you all but I've got to make myself pretty for the ladies." Koga joked as he made his way to the guys' shared closet.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Good evening ladies," a lean muscular tiger youkai said, "Welcome to Blue Fire." The girls smiled at the bouncer as they walked pass.**

***Later***

"**What's up Taro?!" Koga exclaimed as they walked up to one of his classmates.**

"**Go on in guys. Have a great time and don't get drunk. I'd hate to have to drag you all out." Taro joked as the guys walked past the huge line to the club.**

**Blue fire is the hottest new demon club in Tokyo. The music is loud enough, but tolerable to the most sensitive ears. The lights are dark and there are beautiful demonesses, barely dressed, dancing on lit platforms throughout the club. And a spectacular lazier show coming from the ceiling over the main dance floor.**

**Once the girls got in, naturally, the first thing Kikyo did was take off to find Inuyasha. And finding him proved to be easy enough.**

"**Hey sexy." Kikyo whispered into his perfectly pointed ear.**

"**I got him out of the dorm so that he can meet her."**

"**Well, there's not much more we can do then, huh? The rest is up to Ayame and Sango."**

"**I just hope that Koga and Miroku don't fuck everything up." **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note: Well there's the beginning…. *sigh*… I think I'm going to write another chapter now! ****J**


	2. The Meeting

Author's Note: Okay, so here goes chapter 2 of When Friends Play Matchmaker… I hope you enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Friends Play Matchmaker

Chapter 2: The Meeting

"Let's dance!" Sango said pulling Ayame and Kagome to the dance floor.

"Alright you little fox!" The two laughed back.

Before she could realize it, Kagome was on the floor with her girlfriends. No one had the courage to dance with, let alone, flirt with, the three hottest demonesses in Tokyo.

Except… ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Koga, you see what I see?" Miroku asked looking at the girls dancing on the floor.

"I don't know… You talk'n about the girls in the matching outfits?"

"Yup. The kinsun in the blue is Sango, she was in BioLab with me. I've been wanting to get her attention for weeks now. But I don't know the other two, do you recognize them?"

"Miroku, how can you not know Ayame?! She was in Art Appreciation with me. The little inu, hmmm… I think that her name is Kagome." Koga paused to think for a second. " Hey Shou, wasn't she in your business class last semester?" Koga looked over to find himself alone. Miroku had taken off toward the girls, Sesshoumaru close behind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey don't look now, but that hotty from your BioLab is headed this way," Kagome said winking at Sango.

"And looks like our little wolf has a fellow art lover close at hand as well." Sango replied.

"Wow and I had no idea that a hot suit like Mr. Business would kick it with a pair like them." Ayame said, sarcasm dripping from her very word.

"WHAT?!" Kagome squeaked looking toward the guys. "NO! He can't come over here, I can't let him see me like this!!"

"Well, its too late miss Missy," Ayame told her before she took off to meet Koga. "Hey Koga! BioLab was really fun, I'm really glad that we got paired together for our final project."

"Hey Ayame. Didn't think I'd see you here tonight." Koga replied faking a surprised reaction and leading Ayame back to the booth the guys had been sitting at.

"Hey Beautiful."

"Hey yourself, Miroku," Sango said sweetly. "I didn't know you hung out with Sesshoumaru."

"Yeah, he's a lot more relaxed once you get to know him." Miroku replied as Sango led him to the VIP section to sit down.

With all the other girls and guys paired off and gone, Kagome and Sesshoumaru were left alone. Poor little Kagome just kept dancing, hopping that the hottest guy in University couldn't sense how nervous she really was.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Well there you go… And I'm on a roll! I almost can't stop myself. Tell me what you think and try to be constructive if you don't like it.


	3. A Dance to Remember

Author's note: Alright… here's chapter 3! If you haven't heard the song that's featured in this chapter then I hope my word convey the right mood that I'm trying to achieve here. But in case it doesn't you should probably youtube this song and listen to it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and company… And unfortunately I don't have J. Holiday's Bed to sleep in.

Alas, on with the fic!…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Friends Play Matchmaker

Chapter 3: A dance to Remember

"It's rude to ignore someone Kagome." Sesshoumaru said as he came up behind her.

Her breath caught in her throat but she kept her cool. "I didn't think you were looking for my attention. Besides, someone as attractive as you must have a girlfriend somewhere close by." Kagome replied as she continued to dance to the hip-hop beat playing.

"Oh, quite the contrary is true," Sesshoumaru said as he set his perfectly clawed hands on her waist. "However, I would like to change that tonight." He finished, whispering in her ear.

The music slowed down and one of Kagome's favorite R&B songs started to play.

Oh, oh yeah (put you to bed)

Girl change into that Victoria Secret thing

That I like, alright, ok

Tonight you're having me your way…

As the song began Kagome seemed to loose herself in the music and the touch of her long time crush. Slowing down her movements, before she realized it she was pressed flush against Sesshoumaru. Back to chest.

Perfume, spray it there

But I love anywhere

Now put me right next to you

Gonna raise the temp in the room

Both lost in the touch of the other. Neither realized that they had slowed, and where now in perfect sync with each other. Eyes closed, Sesshoumaru held Kagome's hips in his tight but gentle grip, his nose buried in her neck.

Just rub my back like you do

Right there, uhm-hum, right there

Touch me like you care

Now stop and let me repay you for the week that you been through

Kagome reached up to lay her perfectly clawed hand on his porcelain neck. Wanting to hold him there but controlling herself.

Work'n that nine to five and stay'n cute

Like you do, oh, oh, oh

I love it (I love it)

You love it (you love it)

Every time (every time)

We touch'n ( we touch'n)

I want it ( I want it)

You want it (you want it)

And I'll see you ( see you)

In the morn'n ( in the morn'n)

The song is echoing what she is thinking but won't do. At least not til HE makes the first move.

Girl I'll put my fingers in your hair

Wrap me up in your bed

I'll love you till your eyes roll back

I'm try'n to put you to bed (bed, bed)

Imma put you to bed ( bed, bed, bed)

Then Imma rock your body

Turn you over

Love is war,

I'm your soldier

Touch'n you like its our first time

Imma put you to bed ( bed, bed)

Imma put you to bed ( bed, bed)

Yeah

"Looks like those four aren't completely hopeless?" Inuyasha joked as he and Kikyo watched Kagome and his brother walk out of the club.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: well that's all I got finished so far. So now I have a question… Should I just leave it here or should I keep writing? I do have a chapter 4 in the works but if you like where it is just let me know.


	4. What just Happened?

**Author's Note: Soooooo sorry I haven't been updating regularly everyone! Guess I just let the world whisk me off my feet. **

**So, without further ado…. On to chapter 4 of When Friends Play Matchmaker!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**When Friends Play Matchmaker**

**Chapter 4: What Just Happened?**

'**Oh my Kami! What am I doing on Sesshoumaru's bike?!' Kagome's mind was racing as the lust filled haze lifted from her mind. 'Did I really just leave the club with him? What the hell were you thinking Kagome?! Now the one guy that you've ever really liked probably thinks you're… ARGH!'**

"**We're here." Sesshoumaru's smooth baritone interrupted Kagome's thoughts, and even though she wanted to ask, where **_**here **_**was, all she could do was sit there and blush. "I don't recall you being this timid in any of our business classes." He said as he took Kagome's chin between his thumb and forefinger, "I much prefer that side of you."**

"**But don't you think that…" Kagome began her sentence, but couldn't finish.**

"**That I've waited too long to show you how attractive I really think you are?" Sesshoumaru finished. "Come on, I'm tired of just sitting out here." Realization dawns, and Kagome's forgotten question finds a voice.**

"**Excuse me Sesshoumaru, but where is here?" Kagome inquired, looking around as if she were lost. All she could see was beach for miles, the only sign of civilization was a beautiful, HUGE, beach house. The driveway of which she was currently sitting in.**

"**This is my home. I bought this stretch of beach about a year ago and I just recently built this house here for after I graduate and settle down." Sesshoumaru replied, looking at Kagome. "But before we go in I want you to close your eyes."**

"**Why?" Kagome asked, unsure if she wanted to trust him.**

"**I give you my word that nothing will happen to you, Kagome." Sesshoumaru reassured, knowing that she didn't quite trust him.**

"**Alright," Kagome relinquished and shut her eyes.**

"**Thank you."**

**He knew he wouldn't be able to tell her how he really felt just yet. But he'd be damned if he didn't show her every chance he got until he could. This was what he'd been waiting for… This chance to show her how worthy of her he was. Both Sesshoumaru and his beast were proud beings and they didn't expect her to be with anyone less that the absolute best.**

**Kagome let him lead her along… Eyes closed, lost in thought. Her own beast purring at the attention being given to her by this beautiful inu god.**

"**We're here Kagome. You may open your eyes now." She did what she was told, and what she saw was…**

"**Beautiful." That was all she could say. The image before her was something out of the countless fairytales her grandmother would share with her when she was a small pup.**

**This was an exquisite Japanese painting come to life. They were standing in the opening to an enchanting grotto. The high natural rock ceiling had an opening in the top that allowed the moonlight to shower down, onto the soft green pool. There were countless flowers, growing as if this ere the last Eden left in the whole world.**

"**I hoped you would like it." Sesshoumaru whispered into Kagome's sensitive ear. "Come, sit with me." He coaxed her from her stupor to sit with him on a blanket set surrounded by a small forest of orchids. An assortment of fruits where sitting as if they were waiting for them. Neatly cut and arranged on their stunning platter. He sat, and pulled Kagome down to sit between his legs. She sat back against his chest, once again, eyes closed.**

"**This place is amazing Sesshoumaru. But it seems like such a private place. Why would you want to show it to me?" Kagome asked, walking the thin line between this world and the one of dreams.**

"**Because, Kagome," Sesshoumaru began, lifting a piece of fruit to her lips. "You are special to me." He finished, his soul soaring when she accepted the offering without inspecting it first.**

**Yes, times had changed, but mistrust was still extremely prevalent amongst the demon race.**

'**We'll have her tonight! Why are you wasting time?!' Sesshoumaru's beast clawed at his restraints. Dying to take the demoness before him.**

'**We shall do nothing until I an sure that we have her uninhibited acceptance.' Sesshoumaru replied solemnly.**

**A hand absent-mindedly caressing his neck brought Sesshoumaru out of his internal conversation. He looked down to see it was Kagome's hand against his skin.**

**He decided then that this would be the perfect night… She would know who she was to him.**

**He stood bringing her to her feet with him, and turned her so he could get a better look at her beautiful face. She chose that moment to flutter her eyes and open them to his scrutiny.**

**The night sky… That's what he saw there. Midnight blue and silver sparkling here and there like stars. And she watched his eyes search hers.**

'**Why are you just starring at him? Show him that we want him!' Kagome's beast was ranting. Giving orders that she demanded her conscious mind follow… And it did.**

**Kagome looked into those golden eyes for only a second longer before she demurely turned her head always to expose her pulse to him. Openly leaving herself to his mercy, willingly submitting to him.**

**This seemingly simple sign was all the invitation he needed and in the blink of an eye Sesshoumaru had Kagome crushed flush against him, his lips against that same vulnerable spot she had so openly offered. And she was lost in his touch, the way he kissed and nipped her neck. Reveling in the feeling of his aura washing over her in waves of unspoken adoration.**

"**Kagome," Sesshoumaru began, his voice laced in lust, "tell me that I am worthy of you. Say that you will be mine and mine alone."**

**At that, Kagome froze. All her life she had been told that she was a demoness of great lineage and to never ever settle for anything less than her. But she also dreamed of being in love and having a mate who loved her for her and not because of her pedigree. Did she love Sesshoumaru? Did he want her because of her power and prowess? There were too many questions floating in her head for her to just agree to him so quickly.**

**With a deep sigh, Kagome began. "Sesshoumaru, I'm going to be completely honest. I really like you, and have since the day I saw you, but," she paused, hoping that the demon before her would understand. "I can't just run into something so serious with you when we've never spoken outside of class until now. I need to know that you want me and not my lineage."**

**During all of this Sesshoumaru still held Kagome in a tight embrace. Listening to what she had to say. He had mixed feelings about the little speech and wasn't sure if he could handle them all at once. On one hand, he too had been born with a privileged heritage, and could understand her question of whether he really wanted her or what she had. And then again he was almost enraged that she would question the motives of his request.**

"**Kagome, this Sesshoumaru is overjoyed to know that you do have feelings for him, and understands your caution in accepting his proposal." Sesshoumaru paused to pull away from him so that he could look into her eyes. "So will you accept my courting instead? I am more than willing to wait for you… Give you whatever relationship you need. As long as there is hope that one day you will be mine."**

"**Sesshoumaru, if you really feel that way, then there's always hope."**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Well there you go… I am working on chapter 5 and cant decide if I want to write a lemon in it. So I ask you, my readers, is it too soon or should the passion begin? Please review and tell me what you think!**


	5. The Mark: part 1

Author's Note: I couldn't help myself… I really tried but I just had to do it. So be warned that there is an intense lime somewhere in here! ^_^

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Friends Play Matchmaker

Chapter 5: The Mark: Part 1

He didn't know how to say it, wasn't sure how to express it, but, oh, how his soared when those words fell from Kagome's perfect lips. And before even he could think about it, his lips were pressed against hers. In a hard demanding frenzy he licked and nipped Kagome's bottom lip, begging for her to deepen the kiss… And she obliged without a second thought.

His tongue roamed her mouth memorizing every groove and crevasse. She was sweeter honeydew and he eager to have all she had. His hands began to roam, almost of their own accord. That is until they parted for a much needed breath.

"Sesshoumaru, I think," Kagome began, but was swiftly cut off.

"I think that we should go to the house now. There's a chill in the air and I don't want to risk you getting sick Little One." Sesshoumaru whispered, his hands now holding either side of Kagome's head, his forehead resting against hers, his eyes closed.

"Ok, Sesshoumaru," Kagome replied in an equal whisper. Almost as if she spoke any louder she would disturb some unseen creature or destroy some sacred peace.

Before she could lift herself to her own feet, Sesshoumaru had stood with her gently cradled in his strong arms. She didn't protest though, she felt too safe there to make a fuss. And so, glad that she wasn't struggling, Sesshoumaru made his way toward the beach house. Every few steps he would glance down to Kagome, only to be met by her stunning staring up at him.

In what seemed like seconds, the two were standing at the glass sliding door. Sesshoumaru gently set Kagome on her feet and slid the door open. He took her hand, and in an almost child like eagerness he took her hand to lead her into the house.

To say that Kagome was surprised at what she saw would be an understatement. But her surprise wasn't due to what she saw, but rather what she didn't see.

It seemed that beyond essential pieces of furniture, the house was completely undecorated. And what was there was completely plain and neutral, like hadn't spent much time here… If any.

"Sesshoumaru, not that its any of my business," Kagome began carefully, "but why is it so plain in here? I mean, when I imagined what your living space would look like…" Kagome paused. "I guess I imagined something, I don't know… More." She finished, hopping she hadn't offended him.

"Your question is completely understandable, Little One," Sesshoumaru replied, finding comfort and satisfaction in his new pet name for Kagome. "I left the décor this way because I want you to have fee reign when the time comes for you to create our home." He finished, giving what he said sink in.

"But you said that you had this place built a year ago." Kagome said, trying to wrap her around what Sesshoumaru was saying. "You couldn't have been thinking specifically of me. There's no way." Kagome finished skeptically.

"Think for a moment, Little One." Sesshoumaru replied. "How long have you known my younger brother?"

"Well I've know him since we were pups," Kagome replied, not completely sure of where he was going with his question.

"Precisely Little One, I've known that you would be mine since you were a pup playing with my brother." Sesshoumaru said, his hand reaching up to rest on her cheek, his thumb stroking her face lovingly. "That is why I'm so willing to wait. What is a few more weeks compared to the years I've waited?"

And with that Kagome crushed her lips against Sesshoumaru's. She moved to trail sweet kisses along his jaw line, to his ear.

"I will try to make your wait as short as possible then, Sesshoumaru." Kagome whispered sensually into his ear.

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru let her name fall from his lips in a lustful moan as her warm breath ghosted across the shell of his sensitive ear. Without realizing it, Kagome had led him to the bedroom where she continued to shower his jaw and neck in feather light kisses.

Both his body and his beast were begging him to just take the demon goddess against him. His sex twitched with the thought of being buried to the hilt inside her. In subconscious reflex he gently laid her down across the bed. He brought his looming body above Kagome and then lowered his lips against hers in a heady feverish kiss; his forearms supporting his weight above her, his right knee between her thighs applying gentle pressure to her womanhood.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome moaned his name as her body began to heat.

"Shhh," he silenced gently. He knew that she didn't want to mate him right away, certainly not tonight, but he knew that they both needed some kind of intimacy. "I know Kagome." Sesshoumaru said reassuringly.

His only reply had been the sudden removal of his royal blue silk shirt. A gentle nuzzle beneath his chin, a sign that she understood… That she wanted this too.

With his right hand he reached up to undo the buttons on her dress. His eyes scanned over the high collar, thigh length dress; the silver sakura blossoms embroidered on the sleeves and the mighty silver dragon that wrapped around her as the dress snuggly hugged her every curve… He wanted to see the beauty he knew was hidden beneath.

As he made his way down the dress, pulling apart the fabric as he went, he was grateful to see that she had foregone wearing a bra. Without a second thought Sesshoumaru took a pert nipple into his mouth, his hand continued to loosen the buttons farther down.

"Mmm, Shou," Kagome moaned as Sesshoumaru licked and nipped at her right nipple, then moved to the left to shower it with equal attention. She gasped when his hand cupped her sex through her royal blue and silver laced cheekies.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru whispered pleadingly as she unbuckled his belt and unfastened his dark denim jeans; careful of the bulge growing there. Meanwhile, his left index finger moved gently around her hip under the elastic of her underwear.

Again, the only indication that Kagome had heard and understood him was the removal of his jeans and boxer-briefs. With the success of her task, Kagome flipped them so that now she stood on her knees on the bed… Straddling Sesshoumaru's manhood. His hands on his waist, she chose then to cat stretch above him.

"Kagome, you're so gorgeous," Sesshoumaru moaned as he pulled at her cheekies; at that moment opting to just cut them off of her with his claws.

His back against the headboard, Sesshoumaru took Kagome's lips again as he brought her down to rest her body against his. The feeling of her wetness against his hardness feeding a fire already blazing deep inside him.

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome cooed innocently as she began a slow grind against him.

A possessive growl was her reply as his grip on her body tightened. The urge to plunge deep inside her almost unbearable.

"Koi, if this continues," Sesshoumaru paused, a heated groan leaving his lips as she continued to move. "I can't promise that I'll be able to control myself much longer."

"I'm sorry Shou," Kagome replied, almost embarrassed at how feverish she had gotten.

"No," Sesshoumaru began, knowing that this was his fault. "Don't apologize." He said kissing her pulse for, what seemed, the hundredth time. "You have nothing to apologize for," he finished as he made a shallow bite in his favorite spot.

A feminine gasp met his ears before Kagome slumped forward from the sudden mark Sesshoumaru gave her.

"Accept my apology Kagome." Sesshoumaru whispered, knowing that it was the small amount of poison he used to leave his courting mark that had suddenly zapped her strength.

"Like you said Shou, there's nothing to be sorry for," Kagome whispered back with a yawn.

"Sleep, now, Little One." Sesshoumaru cooed as he lay her down next to him. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Sesshoumaru." Kagome sighed before her breath evened and she let sleep take her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: There you go, told ya that I couldn't help myself. Personally, I like it *nods self- assuring*. Now if you don't mind clicking the review button just below this and telling me what you think… Please and thank you! Til next time…


	6. The Plot Revealed

Author's note: I'm soooooo sorry that I haven't been updating on the regular! Honestly, I've just been slacking in putting them up as I write. And for my readers that are trying to follow Love of a Different Kind… that particular plot is proving to be harder to write in the way I want it to map out.

So before I start let me say thank you to my reviewers: Sade.D, angelapage, yourirawr, kashiangel07, emaleewahl, teensei-sama, onyxtears, and Akatsuki'sBloodyNekoNinja… Thanks guys!

So without further ado… Chapter 6 of When Friends Play Matchmaker

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Friends Play Matchmaker

Chapter 6: The Plot… Revealed

The feeling of two strong arms around her waist and warm steady breathing against her ear… Those were the sensations that met a barely awake Kagome.

'Where in the seven hells am I?' Kagome's groggy mind began to race. 'Who is this holding me?!'

"Good morning Little One, are you just waking?" Sesshoumaru's smooth, soft baritone inquired, his lips close to the sensitive shell of her ear.

Suddenly, the fog lifted and realization dawned on Kagome. She was laying in bed with a very naked Sesshoumaru… Not that she herself was much better off in the clothes department.

"Good morning Shou." Kagome whispered back, a blush tinting her cheeks the color of pink sakura blossoms in the spring.

She was feeling shy about the situation, even after what happened the night before. And her innocence made him chuckle.

"Would you like a bath Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked, only the slightest hint of mirth in his voice.

"Yes, actually, that would be nice." Kagome replied; not thinking of what agreeing to this would really mean.

"Wonderful." Sesshoumaru replied, a smirk pulling at his lips when Kagome's 'eep' of surprise met his ears.

"Um Shou, what are you doing?" Kagome asked, unsure of why Sesshoumaru was currently carrying her in his arms.

"Surely you wouldn't deny me the chance to take a bath with my intended… My beloved." Sesshoumaru whispered into her ear. A kind of need to be with her lacing his voice.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Kagome replied in a sort of trance-like manner.

In what seemed like no time at all, they were standing in the doorway of a beautiful master bathroom. Steam hovered in the air as it rose off the bathtub. The bathroom had an enormous glass wall that faced the beach, and was modeled to look like a natural spring.

With Kagome still cradled in his arms, Sesshoumaru lowered both of their bodies into the warming water.

"I'll wash your back if you wash mine." Kagome said, as Sesshoumaru finally set her on her feet.

"Just what I'd hope you'd say." Sesshoumaru replied as he pulled out scented soaps and shampoos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was wonderful Shou," Kagome said dreamily, her hands still drying her hair with a rather large, white, fluffy towel. "I didn't know you were so wonderful at washing hair."

"Honestly, my objective was for you to enjoy our first bath. A kind of insurance that there will be another one soon." Sesshoumaru replied with a playfulness that he hadn't allowed since he and Inuyasha were very young.

"Wow," Kagome began, a smile on her lips. "Your quite the _fox_, aren't you?" She finished, knowing that there was a good chance that he couldn't be baited so easily.

"Oh, my little _minx_," Sesshoumaru replied, "you have no idea." He finished stealing a passionate kiss. "However, we probably should return to the world. I'm sure your friends are worried about you, and I'm positive that it won't be long before my father and step-mother get wind of my disappearance. My phone will be ringing incessantly."

With a sigh of discontent at the thought of having to leave this haven, Kagome replied. "You're right Shou. I suppose we should go back."

"Good, come with me. I have some clothes for you to put on in the closet."

Kagome looked at her new boyfriend incredulously. And he returned her look with a sort of smirk, leading her to the afore mentioned closet. Sure enough, a generous number of outfit hung organized and matched with shoes.

"I like this one." Sesshoumaru offered as he picked up an outfit that he particularly liked. A pair of white form-fitting capris, a royal blue three-quarter sleeve shirt that tied just below her rib cage (giving a nice view of her toned tummy) beautiful silver dog paws printed in a path across her back, and a pair of pristine silver sandal pumps.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Kikyo, did Kags come home last night?" Sango asked, wondering where her roommate was.

"No, she didn't," Ayame interjected, a wicked grin on her face.

Outside, the girls heard a motorcycle engine taking off.

"Hello!" Kagome called into the apartment. "Anyone up yet?"

"So did you have fun with Mr. Business?" Kikyo asked knowingly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kagome lied, hoping that her friend would just drop it.

"Like hell you don't," Ayame exclaimed, slightly miffed that after all their hard work she wasn't getting any details. "Kikyo and Inuyasha have been planning this little trist for months and I'd like to get ALL the dirty little details!" Ayame exclaimed, not thinking about who she was talking to.

"AYAME!" Kikyo and Sango both shouted.

"Cat's out the bag not…" Sango continued in exasperation.

Kagome could only stand in shock at the realization that she had been set up…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha, I think Sesshoumaru just got back." Miroku said, a slight tension at the thought of Sesshoumaru coming back.

"That's great," Inuyasha replied sarcastically, "I know one thing: he had better not give me any of his 'big brother' shit after what I've done for him."

"Look Inu, you can't expect gratefulness for something that he knows nothing about. I mean really, do you think that he's gonna appreciate the idea of you hooking him up with your best friend?" Koga explained, Sesshoumaru standing in the doorway behind him.

"Really now." Sesshoumaru began. "Then I must thank my _baby _brother for extending such an olive branch." He finished, sarcasm soaking his words.

"Hey Bro!" Inuyasha greeted, hoping that he might take the edge off of whatever Sesshoumaru was thinking. "So I guess you had a good time last night."

"Don't try to distract me Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said, the frightening cunning finding its way back into his voice. "Does Father know about this little plot of yours?"

All Inuyasha could manage was a quick shake of his head in the negative. Sesshoumaru had been upset, that he could tell. Its what he couldn't read that was currently sending waves of ice cold fear through his blood.

'What the hell is going on with him?…'

"Good. Keep it that way." Sesshoumaru replied as he made his way to his room. "Baby brother, I promise that no good will come should this leave these four walls." He finished as he closed his room door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: So of course I have to say that one might find it a little… odd… that Sesshoumaru has a closet full of clothes and shoes that are the right size when he didn't really have a social relationship with Kagome… That's our boy, always doing his research. And I can't help but love the almost civil big brother little brother relationship between Shou and Yasha.

Anyways, review, review, review!!!! Please and thank you!!!!


End file.
